Results of the Makeover
by NinjaPower
Summary: Sequel to 'Makeover Edition: Tenten style.' See what happens after the makeover, and see how life changes through the random oneshots shown after the makeover is done. TentenxNeji, some SasukexSakura, some other couples too. Beware of randomness.
1. Regret

Results of the Makeover

Chapter one Regret

I got inspiration to do a continuation of "Makeover Edition: Tenten style" but rather than a full story with a continuous plot. I came up with random oneshots. So I'm going to do for my first time, a story consisting of one shots. So enjoy and remember to review.

------

There aren't many things that Tenten has regretted in her life, but this is something she majorly regrets.

------

"MY BELOVED SQUIRREL IS COMING TO VISIT TODAY!!!!" Lee shouted. If you recall from before, Lee's beloved squirrel is Leenda, ironic isn't it. Sadly enough, getting a girlfriend hasn't helped him or Gai-sensei get their sanities back…if they ever had one. So now, instead of having to hear about "YOUTHNESS" and "FLAME OF YOUTH" and "BELOVED BLOSSOM," she now had to hear about Lee's "Beloved squirrel" and Gai's "youthful blossom." Joy, the sad part is that since their "Girlfriends" were visiting today, the two green clones weren't off annoying other people instead of her and Neji, who was lucky, he suddenly had a "meeting" today…ungrateful bastard. So now, as she was trying to keep from going psycho on them, she tried to recall why she ever set them up…oh wait, now she remembers…for revenge…darn karma.

------

Well there's my first attempt at a oneshot. I have other ideas in mind and have no clue how long it will last, but if you like the idea of the story or have something to advise me about oneshots, for as I said this is my first time writing oneshots. Send a review to me or PM me. Thanks. Bye!!


	2. Jealous

Results of the Makeover

I got inspiration to do a continuation of "Makeover Edition: Tenten style" but rather than a full story with a continuous plot. I came up with random oneshots. So I'm going to do for my first time, a story consisting of one shots. So enjoy and remember to review. Spare pity on the novicw- oneshot writer.

Chapter 2- Jealousy

-----

Normally one doesn't consider animals to have human traits…unless they talk like Pakkun, then that's a different story. But these animals don't talk and their not considerably strong on their own, but banded together and that's another situation entirely. Which leads us to the next scene which Tenten and Neji walked upon.

------

Normally, squirrels like Lee, no let me rephrase that, they LOVE Lee, but apparently they're all on menopause or something because they're all REALLY mad. Not the "I'm pissed off" mad, or the "If I ignore you, you'll go away" mad, but the "I'm going to kill you with my bare hands and make you regret you were ever born" mad. And this was squirrels being that mad, it was strange to say the least. Of course, the reason the squirrels were mad was also strange, for before Lee had a weird and bizarre girlfriend, his life consisted of training, trying to woo Sakura, and talking to his squirrel buddies…not much of a life there. So back to the present now, where Lee plays a part of a good-but-strange boyfriend to Leenda by doting on her every whim, as you can guess this didn't leave much time to chat with his little squirrel buddies and now they were jealous of Leenda and mad at Lee. They could have attacked Leenda, but having learned of her temper, they decided to keep their relatively short lives and go after Lee.

So now Lee was being chased by about 3 hundred rabid jealous squirrels, and pity on poor Tenten and Neji walking across this on their way to a separate training field. Actually pity on Tenten because she was the one scared for life seeing Lee screaming like a very high pitched girl, Neji on the other hand was acting unneji like and laughing his butt off, the loud "I don't care who hears" kind of laughing. And thus, Neji some how managed to pull a camcorder out and recorded it all, and soon afterwards dragged a still in shock Tenten away from the sight.

----

Well there's my first attempt at a oneshot. I have other ideas in mind and have no clue how long it will last, but if you like the idea of the story or have something to advise me about oneshots, for as I said this is my first time writing oneshots. Send a review to me or PM me. Thanks. Bye!!


	3. Youthful Future

Results of the Makeover

I got inspiration to do a continuation of "Makeover Edition: Tenten style" but rather than a full story with a continuous plot. I came up with random oneshots. So I'm going to do for my first time, a story consisting of one shots. So enjoy and remember to review. Spare pity on the novice- oneshot writer.

Chapter 3- The Youthful Future

----

Today was an average day for Gai's team, beat each other to a crap, listen to rants about youth, and how lovely Gai's and Lee's "blossoms" or in Lee's case "Squirrel" are. Yup, perfectly average in every way. But there was one thing that could shock the pants off of Gaara and every other creepy bad guy including Itachi, the prospect of fatherhood for a certain individual.

------

One day, when Team Gai met at their clearing, Gai had some "amazing" news, like always. "MY BELOVED TEAM, I HAVE SOME AMAZING NEWS!!!" And to keep up with custom, only Lee was interested, "WHAT IS THE AMAZING NEWS, OH AMAZING TEACHER!?!" "THAT IS THE ENTHUSIAM NEEDED TO BE YOUTHFUL!"

"OH GAI"

"OH LEE"

"OH GAI" The sunset came out at 7:30 shocking many meteorologist around the world, and the clouds cried and the birds wept tears of joy…or torture no one really could tell or didn't care.

"OH LEE-"

"OH SHUT UP!" I'll give you a cookie if you can guess right…on second thought I won't give you a cookie…go find your own. Anyways, those of you who guessed Tenten, you're correct!

Gai and Lee looked at her with a combination of fear and sadness, basically their look just screamed, "Don't hurt us, our beloved blossom that just stomped on our youthfulness with a rampant of squirrels." While on the other hand, Tenten's look said, "I'm in a bad mood, so shut up and you'll keep you're life," and Neji's for any one who cares said, "I don't know any of them, I'm just an ice cube sitting here obsessing about my hair." Yup, it was interesting alright.

"What was the oh so interesting news?" Tenten asked with her hands on her hips. Gai perked up instantly, "GAIANNA AND I GOT OUR OWN BUNDLE OF YOUTHFULNESS TODAY!"

And shock was passed around and pure silence graced the earth…for a while anyway.

"WHAT!!!!!" everyone, including the oh so quiet Neji, yelled. Lee was jumping for joy congratulating Gai while Tenten and Neji were panicking imagining a miniature…midget Gai…creepy.

--- (Imagining) ---

A little kid in green tights with a bowl cut and caterpillar eyebrows, "Daddy, Let's embrace the Youth!" "That's my boy! Now let's run 200 miles and if we can't do that then-"

--- (End Imagining) ---

Tenten and Neji just stared at each other, silently asking the other to ask to question. Finally Tenten relented and asked, "Umm…Gai-sensei, are you saying that You and Gaianna had a kid?" 'Please let it be no, please let it be now. Not a mini gai, when will the terror end,' Tenten silently pleaded to Kami or any higher power. Gai in response stared at Tenten with wide eyes.

"CHILDREN!?! OH, OF COURSE NOT! I MEANT WE GOT A PUPPY!!" Gai said, yelled, laughing it off, "WE'RE NOT PLANNING ON HAVING CHILDREN," Tenten and Neji were relieved to hear this, "YET!" Gai and Lee left yelling about embracing Youth while Tenten and Neji were left in the training field being mentally tortured with the image of Gai having children.

----

Seriously, imagine what would happen if Gai had children, or even Lee. That is something that Konoha will not want or wish for. As always, please Read and Review. Bye!


	4. Playground Rhymes

Results of the Makeover

Chapter 4- Playground Rhymes

"Neji and Tenten sitting in a tree.

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love then comes marriage

Then here comes the baby in a carriage."

That's only a song used to annoy the hell out of people, but one has to admit it's true. And in Neji and Tenten's case…very true.

3 months after Tenten and Neji got together, they got married and strange enough no one complained, not even the Hyuga's, after seeing the change in Neji, for the better. He was happier though not in a Naruto or a Lee way, that would be the apocalypse, but one could tell that there was an inner piece in him, that his inner demons had been quelled. Then the bomb fell.

Neji arrived home from an ANBU meeting to a site he had never quite seen before, Tenten pushing around a baby carriage. "What are you doing?" Neji asked as he looked over her shoulder to look at the baby. The baby in return looked as all babies look, happy and relieved, in most cases into their diapers that is. "Where did that come from?" The baby continued to gurgle at the baby looking at it as it might explode in any second. Tenten looked exasperated, "Neji, Kashi isn't a that. Sakura and Sasuke are on a vacation and asked us to watch him, remember?"

Flashback

"Uchiha"

"Hyuga"

"Uchiha"

"Hyu-" "Not that this isn't interesting, but that's not what were here for." Sakura butted in before the name calling could continue. Neji and Tenten looked at each other with raised an eyebrow. "Then what exactly are you here for then?" Tenten asked. Not these visits were hated but this one was rather strange. Sasuke was holding a chocolate basket, a very large one. At this point, Tenten was looking rather trance-like at the basket. Before Tenten could dive for the basket, Neji cut in and asked, "What do you want us to do for you?" Sasuke and Sakura had a quiet battle with each other mentally prodding each other to tell. Finally Sasuke cracked after Sakura did some rather mean glares at him that sent a message of bad boding and nights on the couch. Sasuke sighed, "We were wondering if you would watch Kashi while we were on our vacation." He then stuck the basket out, "If you do it, then we'll give Tenten the basket."

"And if we don't" Sasuke shrugged and started to turn around, "Then we give the basket to whoever does watch him while we're away." Tenten snapped out of her dazed and grabbed the basket. "We'll do it," and proceeded to slam the door in their face.

Flashback End

"Oh, now I remember. You ended up in a sugar high for about a week." Neji grimaced, "I can't believe you ate the entire basket in one sitting." The baby laughed, as if responding to Neji's troubles. Tenten squealed, "Isn't he so cute!?!" She lifted the baby and dumped him in Neji's arms. The baby looked up at him. Neji looked at the baby more closely, so the baby was kind of cute, for a Uchiha, which Hyuga babies were so much cuter than Uchiha babies. Neji was starting to soften up to the baby when the baby did something rather unexpected. He grabbed Neji's hair and wouldn't let go. No matter how much Tenten prodded the baby or tried to distract him, Kashi wouldn't let go. After thirty minutes of struggling, Neji gave up and let the baby have its way. Mentally frowning, Neji couldn't believe he lost to a baby. Tenten came out with some tea, and watched Kashi play with its hair, "It's rather unexpected, but babies like you." Neji glanced at her, Tenten was staring at the space in front of her. Tenten gathered up the remaining cups and tray and stood up to bring it back inside, "Do you think we could have one of our own?" By the time Neji could react, Tenten was already inside. Neji smirked at the baby in front of him, next week would be very interesting.

You know what to do. R&R Please!


	5. Changes

The Results of the Makeover

Chapter 5- Changes

Hinata may be quiet, or used to be quiet, but there is one thing she isn't, oblivious. She could see the changes in the people around her. Like how her father got nicer after seeing the pain cause by the split in the family after the Chunnin Exam so long ago. She could also see the changes in Naruto after he came back, ignoring the fact that she tried to avoid him seeing her. But there was one change that see never saw coming, well, she never saw coming so quickly.

She always knew that Neji's only female teammate would eventually be able to get past his shield, especially when their team was made up of green globs on crack, but Neji was so oblivious to his own emotions that she thought it would take at least forever and a half before he realized his own feelings towards her. This was one of those rare times where her gut feelings were wrong.

It was an ordinary day, as far as the Hyuga's version of an ordinary day went. It involved, training, mentally slandering others, eating, training, glaring, glare some more, eat, then sleep. Well, her day didn't involve the slandering others and the glaring. She had failed at the glaring class…yes there was a glaring class. That's the Hyuga's for you. But, the thing that made her day was when she saw Neji smiling staring into space. ..Yes smiling, a full-fledged smile, well in Neji's term that is. She was very disturbed and about to call a medic, when she realized what he was smiling at, a baby bird flying towards the sky. Then it hit her all of a sudden, and without thinking, she went up to him and asked, "When are you going to tell her?" He jolted and stared at her in shock. "Ask who what?" She mentally frowned, two could play at this game. "You know who I'm talking about. If you won't tell her yourself, then I'll tell her myself." He went into a dazed stupor, and stared at her like a two headed freak. She took this as a refusal and continued, "And I'm also sure she'll be really surprised to hear about how you sleep with a panda bear named--" "Don't you dare tell Tenten." Caught you, she thought. She put on an innocent confused face. "Who said I was talking about TenTen? I could have been talking about someone else." Neji's face went into temporary shock when he realized he had been tricked by the used to be shy and quiet now not as quiet Hinata and then he nearly had the heart attack when he saw copyrighted Neji smirk on her face. Then the battle began, cousin versus cousin, everything at stake, they glared at each other, not daring to look away.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…blink Damn!" The Neji Hyuga, the master of staring/glaring contest, had lost to the rookie, Hinata Hyuga, Defeater of the mater of staring/glaring contest! Neji being a sore loser, but an honorable sore loser, glared at her for a while longer before asking, "What do you want me to do?"

If this wasn't know already, but the Hyuga's are a special bunch of crackheads. They have a very special tradition of competitions and the losers of the competitions being forced to do whatever the winner desires. This rule had gotten Neji into some strange predicaments involving being Nejina for a week, luckily no one could tell, or that's what he thought. TenTen had a book's worth of blackmail for that week, but don't tell him that. So this time, after the most humiliating defeats, all the Hyugas snickered at him until Hinata all beat them into a bunch of pulps, which her father was _very_ proud of her at that, Neji Hyuga had to sing a song, a romantic cheesy song, to the most lethal girl in Konoha, no not Sakura, but TenTen, the Weapon Mistress of Konoha.

Hinata couldn't help but record every moment of it, and stored it in 20 different spots for blackmail, for hiding things in the Hyuga compound was very hard if you didn't know. Tenten on the other hand, just laughed her butt of before giving her boyfriend a hug and kiss, "I love you too, Nejina." Neji went into hyperventilation after that, mostly at the Nejina part more than anything. So the next time you see a girl walking down a street with no chest, that's Nejina. So wave and say she/he's cute before running away for your life.


	6. Kicking the habit

Results of the Makeover

Chapter 6- Kicking the Habit

Everyone in Konoha considers Neji as a "genius" or as "perfect," but there something about no one knew about him…not even his wife.

---: )---

One day Tenten was cleaning up the house, picking up the odd assortment of scrolls, weapons, and random socks and boxers. Contrary to thought, Neji and Tenten weren't particularly neat people. Neji had servants back at the compound to do it for him and Tenten was always in pain after training sessions with Neji. Now that they were living together off of the compound, there was no one to clean up after them, so Tenten got the lovely duty this week while Neji was at a meeting.

"How does it get this dirty after one week?" Tenten sighed looking at the chaos that was called their living room. She saw something, "Oh, there's my lucky kunai. I thought the dust bunnies ate you for a while there." Yes, dust bunnies are killers and even the greatest ninjas of Konoha can't beat them. Tenten went around the room picking up things that obviously didn't belong, "Sword, boxer, candy wrapper, sock, scroll, a toothbrush…how did a toothbrush get out here?" All of that went into one of the three piles, Trash, necessity, and random pile of clothing that happened to be here due to a random "urge."

A hour and a half later, the room was finally clean, "Yes, now I can finally relax!" Tenten said as she slumped onto the couch. She shifted around, "I didn't know our couch was so lumpy." She reached beneath the couch to find…

Another hour passed and Neji got home. Strangely it was dark, "Tenten?" Neji called. All he heard was a tapping sound. A door opened and Tenten came out with one of her hands behind her back. "Hey Neji, how was your day?" Automatically on edge, for she was using the sickly sweet voice that said, "I know something that you don't and I'm going to make you pay for it," Neji hesistantly answered, "Fine, how was yours?" Tenten did a airy giggle and walked over to the couch and sat down, "It was fine, but I found something really strange. Do you want to know what it is?" Neji was starting to panic on the inside, but used what he was taught in bastard class 101 and kept a cool front, "Sure, what is it?" "It was really strange. I never thought I'd find one here. Do you want to guess what it is?" Now even on edge more than before, Neji raised and eyebrow. Tenten pulled out a little- book from behind her, "I could have sworn that I told you to throw out all of these books. You did, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. Naruto must have accidentally left it here the last time he visited."

"Are you sure? The last time he visited was 2 weeks ago before I told you clean it all out."

"No, he visited last week while you were on a mission."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"…Don't make me repeat myself."

Tenten looked at him suspiciously, finally she relented and tossed the book on the table, "Well the next time you see him, give it to him. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." She left towards the kitchen.

Neji waited until he could hear pots clanking before he took the book and went into the bedroom. "Oh my dear, I thought that she was going to take you away from me. I'll never let you leave my side again, dear Icha Icha Paradaisu." He hugged the book, "Mean Tenten was going to make me throw you away again." He regained his composure and hid the book inside his robe. Luckily Tenten doesn't know about the hidden shelf in their closet, or else he'd be sleeping on the couch.

---Author note---

Apparently no one is immune to Icha Icha...just a random thing I thought up of. RxR Bye bye!


	7. Thankfulness

Results of the Makeover

Chapter 7- Thankfulness

"TEAM GAI! PREPARE YOURSELF!" Team gai, who were in the middle of training turned to look at the infamous leader of team Gai, Gai himself. Normally he's weird and special, but today he's just weird in generally. There's possible no sane answer to why he was wearing what he was wearing. Apparently his students also were wondering the same thing, in Lee's case he was wondering how he could be as "youthful" as Gai-sensei.

"…" Lee started in admiration of his beloved teacher.

"…" Tenten stared, gaping wondering what higher power wished this upon her.  
"…" And Neji. Ah, Neji, Neji, Neji, he was just staring at him with his Hyuga look. No not the "I'm going to kick your butt" one, but the "Why do I know you again, " look.

"TODAY WE HAVE A MISSION!"

"What kind of wonderful youthful mission do we have to day!?!"

"…What are you wearing!?!"

"…hn" Neji said in agreement.

"Don't you just love it!?!" Gai asked doing the dynamic youthful pose.

"Yes, Gai-sensei, it is the most youthful thing I have ever seen. It is more youthful than our green!" In the background, Neji and Tenten could be seen with dark clouds and sweat drops over their heads. Lee and Gai ignored them, like always, at this point.

"Very good Lee! You are embracing the youth!" Gai yelled. He turned to the other two that were wishing they were anywhere but there, "Well Neji and Tenten, by beloved students, will you embrace the youth, too?"

"…I'm not wearing a turkey suit." Neji bluntly said. Tenten was just in shock twitching at the sight of Gai in a turkey suit. Gai physically deflated, "What have I done to deserve this from my beloved student!?!"

"Don't worry Gai-sensei! Though my eternal rival may have lost his youth, I still have mine!"

Gai perked up at this, showing his wonderfully shiny smile, "YES LEE! WE SHALL FLAUNT OUR YOUTH TO ALL OF KONOHA!" Gai pulled another turkey suit out of nowhere. "LET'S GO SHOW ALL OF KONOHA THE TRUE YOUTHFULNESS!" Gai and Lee, who was now in a turkey suit also, ran leaving a trail of dust and two people, one shocked and the other annoyed, in the field.

Tenten, by now, had regained some of her sanity and promptly looked at Neji. Neji equally looked at Tenten wondering what she was thinking.

"I only have one thing to say…I'm thankful that Lee is on our team." Neji nodded. Tenten continued, "I mean, imagine if he wasn't, we'd be in green spandex, well in turkey suits right now and you're genius status would have been down the toilet by now." Neji went into contemplating mode.

---Mental image---

Neji in green spandex. Neji screaming about youth. Neji embracing youth. Neji with caterpillar eyebrows. Neji with shiny teeth and a large smile. Neji with a bowl cut hair.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Neji screamed on his knees.

"NEJI! NEJI!" Tenten was shaking him, "SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Neji promptly looked at Tenten, who in her personal opinion, was looking a little nuts, then passed out.

Tenten stared at Neji's passed out body, "I wonder what he was thinking about. Oh, well, I think right now would be a bad time to tell him that Naruto found out about Nejina."

--author note---

A personal tribute to thanksgiving. Poor Nejina...well Neji.


	8. Youthful Mission?

Results of the Makeover

Chapter 8- Youthful Mission?

"Aww Neji, cheer up! You're scaring the children…again." Tenten commented, elbowing our beloved Cold-hearted bastard in the ribs. Neji, in return, glared at Tenten. Tenten just merely gave him a look that threaten lonely nights and painful declarations from Lee and Gai.

Tenten pulled at his face, "Smile!" Neji was sure that he looked like Lee on crack, which was one look he did not desire at all. To appease her, he tried a smile. Everyone who was paying attention to the couple saw the grand transformation from Neji's normal frowning/scowling face to a version of an evil smile…and then they all screamed for their pitiful life. The aread cleared faster than the time when Gai started to do his "Funky Squirrel" dance. Tenten sweatdropped and Neji was instantly depressed. Patting his shoulder, Tenten tried to comfort Neji, "Don't worry. They weren't freaked out by your smile. They were freaked out by the fact that Lee and Gai are dressed as elves and doing the Funky Squirrel dance behind us." Before Neji could attempt to turn around to see if she was telling the truth, Tenten grabbed his head and prevented him from looking behind, "Don't you even dare attempt to see if I'm lying. Trust me, you don't want to see the Funky Squirrel." Neji blandly commented, "You know we were there when they created the Funky Squirrel, don't you?" Tenten fixed Neji's hat, "Yes, I do and I almost had it out of my memory before you decided to remind of it," she stepped back to look at her work, "That should do it. Now try it with me, ho ho ho."

"Hn hn hn"

"No! Ho ho ho!"

"Hon Hon Hon"

"Great! Now you sound like a goose!" Tenten pulled at her hair, "You're a genius prodigy! This should not be so hard! Try it again."

"on on on"

Tenten and Neji were very irritated at each other at this point. A light bulb flashed on above Tenten's head, "I got it!" She proceeded to whisper something in Neji's ear. Neji nodded.

--Ten minutes later---

"CONGRADULATIONS, MY STUDENTS! This has been the most successful mission ever!" Gai yelled doing his youthful pose.

"How did you get out of the ropes I tied?" Tenten asked from a chair.

Gai continued on avoiding Tenten's question, "THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT! IT IS IMPORTANT THAT WE WON THE GRAND PRIZE!"

"Gai-sensei! What is the amazing youthful prize that we have just won!?!" Lee asked jumping up and down.  
"And you two didn't do anything," Tenten reminded them from the chair, "Neji and I had to do everything ourselves."

"OF COURSE WE DID SOMETHING! WE ATTRACTED CHILDREN TO COME MEET SANTA!" Gai pointed to Neji, who was in a Santa suit.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "You scared them away." Gai and Lee instantly started crying tears of youth.

"And thanks to my brilliant idea, we won." Tenten smugly commented finally gathering enough strength to get up, "Meet hot Santa! Pure brilliance and you didn't even need to master the difficult task of saying 'ho ho ho.'"

"Shut up"

--author's note--

Just some randomness before Christmas.


	9. Bastardness

Results of the Makeover

Chapter 9- Bastardness

"Why do you think that prodigies are always bastards?" Tenten asked.

"By bastard, you mean an emotionless, irritating, hardheaded fool who no matter how irritating they are you have to respect?" Sakura asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading. It was girl night at Hinata's house for a lack of a better term. They planned these nights often to keep their sanity and to keep in touch.

"That is a good question," Ino added, "Think about it, all the prodigies we know have some aspect of bastardness in them."

From the television, Hinata winced, "You guys make it so that being a bastard is some kind of infectious disease."

"Well if that's the case, Ino, Sakura, and I are immune," Tenten said.

"Thank goodness for that," Sakura declared, holding up her magazine like a torch of victory, "But back to the question, why is it?"

There was a moment of silence as each of them pondered. Suddenly Tenten had a very evil smirk on her face, "Hey, you guys know that we have a bastard prodigy on the vicinity, right?"

"Well duh," Ino said, "What other reason are we here than for you to go make out with your boyfriend after everyone's asleep?"

Tenten turned the color of Sasuke's favorite tomatoes, she sputtered, "Well, um, I-we- INO!!" Tenten grabbed a pillow and whacked her.

"Children, Children," Hinata reprimanded clapping like a school teacher settling down a class, "We are here to answer a very important question. It would be very much appreciated if you to settle down."

HITS, minus Hinata, looked at each other, "Too many Hyuga lessons," they said at the same time.

Hinata gave them the Hyuga glare, which didn't affect Tenten but freaked the heck out of Ino and Sakura, who the latter was half immune. Hinata continued on, "To answer the mystery of life, we will need to investigate."

Tenten raised her hand, "But I thought the mystery to life was why are we here?" She pondered a bit, "And where does Gai and Lee get all their spandex suits? I swear I keep burning them and they keep popping up more."

"That's a question to answer the next time around, but first the bastard question."

"We could just ask Neji?" Sakura reminded.

Ino nudged Sakura, "Or we could do a secret investigation that involves spying on Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke 24 hours a day."

Tenten and Hinata gave Ino the Hyuga look and said at the same time, "Or we could just ask Neji."

"Fine, fine, let's do it the easy way," Ino pouted, "party poopers."

----O.O----

Tenten knocked on Neji's door. Everyone else was hiding in a separate hallway, and knowing the compound, there were plenty of hallways to hide in. When Neji opened the door, Tenten blasted question at him, "May I ask when you decided to act bastardly and how did you learn your bastardly techniques?" Neji just blinked at her. Tenten barreled on, "Ah, I see. The suspect is avoiding the question, must use weapons of torture and mass destruction."

"Tenten, are you drunk?"

"Of course not, what makes you think that?"

"…you're acting stranger than normal."

"Answer the questions, wise guy."

"hn"

"Oh don't hn me, answer the question buddy or face the wrath of my new shiny pointy weapon."

"…that I gave you?"

"Yup!" Hinata, Sakura, and Ino just sighed in the separate hallway.

"What are you guys up to?"

"There's only one of me."

"…thank goodness for that."

"HEY!"  
"…why do you want to know?"

Tenten put on the ultimate weapon of torture, the puppy pout, "Because you're my boyfriend."

Neji was mentally telling himself, 'resist the pout, resist the pout!'

Tenen mentally grimaced, 'he isn't cracking' she mentally said, 'on to step two'

She stepped close to him and started playing with his robe, "Neji," she said in a seductive voice.

Though on the outside it didn't show, on the inside Neji was melting like ice cream on a hot summer day, 'resist!'

"Neji, you know you want to tell me." Neji was close to cracking, she could feel it. Tenten leaned up to whisper something in his ear. Neji turned bright red then grabbed her and shut the door. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino leaped out of the hallway. Ino stared at the spot where Tenten was, "Umm…maybe I missed something, but what just happened?"

"Tenten just seduced Neji," Hinata innerly smirk.

"How is seducing him going to get us our answer?" Sakura demanded, now holding a camera that appeared out of nowhere.

"No clue." Before they could say any more, Tenten appeared at the door and staggered towards the rest of the girls.

"Well," Ino demanded, "What happened?"

"Did you get the answer?" Sakura shook Tenten.

Tenten still had a goofy smile on her face, "Yup."

"Well?" Hinata asked, now holding the camera.

"They act bastardly…" Everyone stared at her, "because they can." –thump- Tenten continued, not noticing the fact that all her listeners were on the ground beating their heads, "And I keep forgetting that Neji is one heck of a kisser."

--author's note--

Yup...lame reason, but so true. Unless anyone can come up with a better answer than that, I'm sticking with my reason. Merry Christmas, or if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy spend all your money day!


	10. Colors

Results of the Makeover

Chapter 10- Colors

It was a daily powwow that became tradition to the kunoichi of Konoha. Tenten would be taken shopping to keep up with her change (though the mission was over she was still required to be 'feminine' even though her profession involved cutting throats), Ino and Sakura would gossip, and Hinata would keep the peace. Today's shopping trip brought bundles of fun for Tenten (being sarcastic of course).

"Why do you always wear red?" Ino asked Sakura in the store they were in. Sakura looked up from her search, "What do you mean?"

"You always wear red. The clothes you're picking out are red, too." Everyone looked at Sakura's selection so far and truth be told, every thing had some red on it.

"Why are you bagging on me? You're the one who always wears purple!" Sakura said defensively to Ino. Tenten and Hinata took advantage of the moment to relax against the wall while Ino and Sakura had their little battle.

"So!?! Purple is a better color than red!"

"Yeah right. Better if you want to look like a bruise!"

"At least I'm not a humongous blood stain!" By now the store had cleared out and an attendant was trying to ease down the battle. Tenten nudged Hinata, "Eh, aren't you going to stop them?"

Shrugging, "I would if it weren't for the fact that they're going to pick on my wardrobe."

Looking at Hinata's selections, Tenten asked, "What's wrong with your wardrobe?"

"Too much pastels and blues."

"Really?"

"Yup."

This made Tenten ponder, "Is there anything wrong with my wardrobe?"

"Nope."

"Really…I would think mine's the worse for the fact that I'm the newest at this fashion thing."

Hinata smiled at the sight of Ino and Sakura teaming up unknowingly against the attendant who was now in major pissed mode, "That's because you had the combination of all of us to help," Hinata gestured to Ino, "Girly colors," she then pointed to Sakura, "Bold colors," and finally herself, "and pastels. So you got the entire combination." Tenten tucked her knees under her chin, "So what we wear represents how we act…"

Hinata mustered on that bit for a while, "Yeah, I suppose that's true."

"Then were does that leave me?"

"Eccentric." Giving Hinata a doubtful look, Tenten looked at her clothing, "That's great. Just plaster a sign that says I'm weird."

Hinata smiled, "You're not weird. You're just a little more diverse than the rest of us are."

"We're being awfully philosophical today," Tenten noticed.

"I guess it's one of those days."

Tenten pondered, "I suppose that's true for everybody," She tapped her chin, "Neji only wears black and white and that's how he views the world."

"Naruto wears bright color and he's optimistic."

"Did you just noticed that we used our boyfriends as examples?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"But what we wear doesn't exactly show who we are and how we act, because pastels don't really show that you're secretly violent and have a tendency to be evil."

"That's very true."

"So could what we wear be a disguise?"

"Yeah, look at Shikamaru and Shino. What they wear tries to blend them in rather than expose."

"So is what you're wearing a disguise for something?" Hinata gave Tenten an innocent look, "What do you mean?" Tenten sweatdropped, she thought, remind me to never get her pissed off.

Hinata looked at the little bought going on, "I think it's time to save them." Hinata pointed to Sakura and Ino who looked like they were ready to pounce on the poor attendant, who was twitching against the wall.

"You mean save the attendant, right?"

"What's the difference?"

--author's note--

One holiday down another to go and then the holiday season will be over! I've always wondered something, why is the Christmas season called the holiday season? There are plenty of other holidays, especially through out February, in the US, but we don't call that the holiday season. Is Christmas so superior to other holiday's that we ignore all the other holidays? Most of the population doesn't even know the true meaning of Christmas and some others don't even celebrate it.

So what I was trying to say before I went all random is...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Everyone celebrates that!

This was just some randomness not associated to any holidays. I choose to randomize my randomness to mix things up a little. BYE! See you next year!


	11. Happy Single Awareness Day! Part 1

Results of the Makeover

Chapter 11- Happy Single Awareness Day! Part 1

"This sucks...," Ino said one day, after a girl get together, "It's almost _that_ day and I absolutely have no one," She layed her head against the table and wailed in her hands, "I'M A LONER!!!"

Hinata sitting across from her, patted her head, "Ino, your not a loser."

Sakura sitting near her, commented, "Yeah, you're just pitiful."

"I'M A PITIFUL LOSER!!!!"

Tenten shot Sakura a glare from across the table, "Thanks a lot, Ms. Sensitive."

Sakura shrugged, "Not my problem."

"I'M GOING TO BE THAT OLD FAT CAT LADY WHOS A CLOSET PERVERT!!!!"

Every turned to look at her, and I mean everyone, Hinata shot the passing buyers a Hyuga glare which promptly got rid of them, while Tenten and Sakura were debating between laughing their lungs out or trying to run towards the nearest asylum.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Ino…that was a little too much information."

Ino raised a teary face, "But I am…"

Tenten sighed and shook her head, "No, you're not. Stop telling yourself that."

Hinata nodded, "Totally, you could have any guy you wanted if you stopped being picky about it."

A sniffle came out of Ino, "Really?"

"Of course," Hinata said. She turned to Tenten, "Isn't that right, Tenten?"

Tenten quickly nodded, noting the expression on Hinata's face, "Of course, you could have any guy you wanted. Don't you agree, Sakura?" Sakura, quickly came back to Konoha after a nice kick from a certain bun-haired girl, managed to come up with an intelligent, eloquent response, "Huh?" …ok, fine intelligent and eloquent in Naruto's standards. Tenten had a sudden twitch in her eye, "I said, don't you think that Ino could get any guy she wants?" She placed a silent death wish in her expression. Sakura pondered a bit, "Sure any guy you wanted, except-" She paused after feeling Hinata's glare on her and tried to grope for any answer that wouldn't get her killed, "Except for…" Sakura desperately looked around for some kind of hint and the light bulb turned on, "gay guys! That's right, you can't get gay guys. They're already on the other side of the rainbow." She ended with a grin. Ino sniffled again, "I guess your right," She smeared her mascara again, "I'll just try again. This time no guy with be able to resist me," she ended with a dramatic pose.

"Except for gay guys," Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata droned at the same time.

"Right," Ino said. She would have continued when Naruto ran up all of a sudden and landed on their table, or close to it. The girls looked down at him in amazement.

"What happened, Naruto? Big sale on Ramen?" Sakura asked.

Naruto panted, "That's not until next week," he started, before redirecting himself, "Say, you wouldn't helping a guy out would you?" He was met with 4 curious looks that all said the same thing, "What are you planning?"

He raised his hands in self-defense, "I'm not planning anything, I swear! I just need help finding a Valentine's day gift for someone special."

Somewhere in Hinata's heart died and shriveled, "Sure, we can help a guy in desperate need."

Naruto heaved a huge sigh, "Thanks so much. You guys are a lifesave, seriously," he said with a grave look, "So what do you girls expect from guys?"

"Are you going from this as being the girl's boyfriend?" Sakura asked.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Is this a trick questions?"

Sakura sighed, "No Naruto. It is not a trick question."

He brightened instantly, "Then yes."

Tenten and Hinata nodded in understanding. "Then for a girlfriend, they really aren't into the commercial Valentine's day thing. Don't worry about it."

Naruto looked in amazement, "That's it?"

Tenten nodded.

"Thanks a lot! Bye!" Naruto said as he ran off.

The girls looked at each other. Ino started, "You know your killing him, right?"

"Yup," Tenten said, taking a sip of her drink.

"And you're totally fine with that?" Ino questioned.

"If he's getting it for a girlfriend, then he should be in the same boat as all boyfriends," Tenten decided.

"And what boat would that be?" Ino asked.

Hinata and Sakura supplied the answer instantly, "Clueless."

While Naruto's demise was being planned from far away, Naruto was clueless about it.

"GUESS WHAT GUYS!?! I GOT THE INFO-" Naruto was promptly stopped by a fist to the face.

"Shut up dobe, you'll wake the dead," Sasuke said.

"So what did you find out?" Kiba asked. The other guys, being Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Shino, watched curious too.

"Girls…" everyone listened in anticipation, "want anything for Valentine's day." Everyone except for Naruto and Rock Lee fell to the ground.

"OF COURSE!! Why didn't we think so for ourselves!?!" Rock Lee asked in amazement.

Neji's fist plowed into the back of Rock Lee's head, "Because that isn't the answer."

"But that's what they said, word for word," Naruto exclaimed.

"Word for word?" Shikamaru asked.

"…well…close"

"Well, if they said so, then it must be true!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

"Or it could be a trick," Shino said, amazing I know.

"He's right. Girls do these kinds of riddles to mess with our heads," Kiba agreed while Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"We try to think like them," Sasuke decided, "It shouldn't be so hard now, shouldn't it?"

Silence passed for a moment before a loud sigh.

"…So we get them nothing?" Rock Lee asked, before all the other guys…and a dog, jumped him.

--author's note---

Just something for Valentine's day...or Single Awareness day from where I'm standing. It's been busy lately, so sorry for not updating as much lately. Ja ne!


	12. Happy Single Awareness Day! Part 2

Results of the Makeover

Chapter 12- Happy Single Awareness day! Part 2

"It's Valentine's Day, girls" Sakura commented, sitting in the park watching the endless stream of pink and red walking around, "Do you think the guys will pass or fail the boyfriend test?"

"Fail," they all said at the same time.

Tenten turned to Ino, "So did you manage to find a Valentine?"

Ino shook her head, "No, but some weird guy is sending me secret admirer's things."

"It could a stalker," Sakura said.

"Or it could be her one true love," Hinata said with a blush on her face.

"Or it could be a stalker," Tenten said bluntly.

"Whoever he is, he's obviously up to something," Ino said, with a frown on her face, "And I'm going to find out exactly what."

Sakura pondered a bit, "You know, it could be a girl for all you know."

Hinata nervously laughed and whispered to Sakura, "Umm…Sakura? I think you should stop now."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Hinata pointed to a dark corner.

Sakura stared…and stared, "What there's nothing there besides an emo-" a moment of pause, "oh…I see," She yelled to Ino, "I was joking you know!"

Ino turned and shocked everyone with her tear streamed faces, "No you're not," she said, sniffling every other word, "It's not fair. You guys have great guys and all I'm left with is a stalker/true love/possible girl!!!!" She stomped the ground and shook her hands, "WHERE ARE ALL THE DECENT GUYS IN THE WORLD!?!"

"Um…Ino?" Some one behind her asked, "What are you doing?"

Ino turned around quickly to see Shikamaru, "Eh!?! Shikamaru!?! What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru, looking more irritated and scruffy than normal, rubbed his head, "Well, I was in the area and decided to might as well get rid of it. It was bothersome to have to carry around," he tossed her a small packet and started to walk away. He said while he was walking away, "Oh, yeah, Happy Valentine's Day."

Ino stared at him as he walked away, while the others were cackling and whispering behind her.

"I win the bet!" Tenten said happily. Ino's ears pricked up at this.

"Man! I didn't think he'd actually do it!" Sakura moped.

"Well, he's had a crush on her for a while now," Hinata said.

"HE'S WHAT!?!" Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura's heads whipped around to see Ino brightly blushing gaping at them. "WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THIS!?!"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Because you're self-absorbed."

"Because you've always thought of him as a friend."

A dark cloud appeared behind her raining and pelting her with hail the size of minivans. Tenten muttered to Sakura and Hinata, "It looks like it hurts."

Sakura gave her a bland look, "You think?"

Hinata had a twitch under her eye, "Ehh, Ino. Why don't you get something for him and tell him how you feel about him?"

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms, "How _exactly_ do you feel about him in the first place?"

Ino fiddled with her skirt, "I don't know," she started pacing, "We've been friends for a long time. I've never really thought of him that way…I've got it!" Ino jumped up happily "I need to do something! Bye!" Ino yelled as she ran away.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…So, how much do you want to bet that they're together tomorrow?"

---The Next Day---

"NEJI WAS THE MOST ROMANTIC!!"

"NO SASUKE!"  
"NEJI!"  
"SASUKE!"  
"NEJI!"  
"SASUKE!"  
"NEJI!"

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!" Tenten and Sakura turned to stare at Hinata who was smiling happily.

Hinata tilted her head, "What!?! I thought since you guys were yelling out your boyfriend's names that I could do it too."

Tenten and Sakura nervously smiled with a trail of sweat on the back of their heads, "Too much Naruto's influence," they both thought. They were about to say something when the door slammed open revealing Ino.

"GUYS!?! Guess what," Ino said, jumping up and down hyper.

The others smirked.

"I'm totally going to win the bet!" Tenten thought.

"I'm totally going to win that bet! Shopping spree!" Sakura thought happily, imagining all the clothes and jewelry.

"I knew it would happen eventually!" Hinata thought.

"Shikamaru doesn't like me!" Ino said with a stupid grin on her face.

"GREAT!!" They all said. 3…2…1…

"WHAT!?!" They all yelled crowding around her.

"Yup!" Ino said, "I asked him last night."

Hinata looked at her spectively, "What exactly did you ask him?"

"If he liked me," Ino instantly replied, not even blinking an eye.

"Did you ask him if he loved you?" Tenten asked.

Ino frowned, "If he doesn't like me, then why would he love me? That makes no sense."

"Just like you don't," Sakura muttered before saying, "He may have been trying to hint something at you."

Ino looked more confused than ever, "Hint at what?"

Sakura debated whacking her head against the wall, "Hint at his life long feelings for you, you idiot!"

"But he doesn't have any…" Ino said again, naïve as ever.

---On the other side of town---

"DON'T WORRY MY FRIEND! THIS YEAR YOU WERE REJECTED! THERE IS ALWAYS NEXT YEAR!" Rock Lee said patting Shikamaru on the back.

"I feel sorry for Shikamaru," Kiba said to Shino on the other side of the field, "When your on the same boat as Rock Lee, especially in romance, it's kind of sad."

"Hn…"

----Back with the girls---

"I WIN!!!" Tenten said, cheering, doing her victory dance while Sakura was irritated, "SHUT UP!!" She stabbed needles into a doll, "Stupid Shikamaru! I thought he'd be smart enough to do it this year!"

Ino was still confused "…huh?" she faced Hinata, "What are they talking about?"

Hinata sighed and patted Ino's shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

--author's note---

I know today's the day _after_ Valentine's day, but I was busy yesterday. I hope everyone had a good Valentine's day or Single Awareness Day, which ever one you celebrated or hated. Bye bye!!


	13. Happy Birthday Tentenchan!

Results of the Makeover

Chapter 13- Happy Birthday, TenTen-chan!

There was one day that Tenten always loved and cherished (no, not Christmas, that comes close in second place) but her own birthday. Every time of that year, she would cherish and appreciate all the things she has; her past family, friends, her purpose in life, so and so forth. But there was the one thing she hated about her birthday.

"TENTEN-CHAN! COME BACK HERE AND ENJOY YOUR WONDERFULLY YOUTHFUL CAKE!!!" Gai yelled at her chasing after her with a green cake, which we all can guess was made so "youthfully" by Lee and Gai.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN"T WANT A PARTY!! AND WHAT DO YOU DO!?! TRY TO POISON ME WITH A CAKE!!!" Tenten yelled. They went through this every year. She liked celebrating her birthday and all, but by herself without the flashy crassness that others usually did and when Lee and Gai is involved, crass is always somewhere behind a tree in a shape of a squirrel.

"BUT WE WUV YOU!!!" Lee and Gai yelled together.

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!?! ONE OF NEJI'S FANGIRLS!?! I AM NOT THAT STUPID!" All Tenten wanted to do at this point was hide underneath a blanket.

"BUT YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"FANGIRL AND GIRLFRIEND ARE TWO TOTALLY DIFFERENT STORIES!!!"

The yelling would have certainly continued on if it hadn't been for the freakin' cold and always calm, cure his soul from here to hell, ice-prick Neji. "Why are all you yelling and running in a circle like fools?" Tenten, Lee, and Gai paused. Yeah, now they all looked like fools, for in fact they had been running around in circles in the open field.

Tenten glared at Lee and Gai, "The only reason why _I'm_ running around like a fool is that these morons," directed towards Lee and Gai, "can't seem to learn, even after _how many years_?" Tenten asked, her voice getting louder towards the end.

"8," Lee and Gai yelled like morons with their trademark shine coming from their teeth, "And we shall for as long as we live!" Gai continued.

"Yes, Gai-sensei, that is the way to go!" Lee said with stars in his eyes.

Gai, now with more determination than ever (which is somehow and should be impossible) turned to Tenten, "And we're not leaving until you eat some of our youthful cake!" Tenten glared back at Gai, "Do you not remember what happened last year, when I ate some of that what you call a cake!?!"

"OF COURSE NOT! PAST IS PAST!"

"…she passed out and had food poisoning for a week," came Neji's bland response from across the field.

"Which is the reason why I am _not_ eating that!" Tenten said, stomping her foot.

"PLEASE!?!? We made sure it was edible this year!" Gai and Lee begged with squirrel eyes filled with tears of "youth"

"NO." Tenten was not giving in this year. She had trained for this.

"PLEASE!?!?" If anything their eyes got bigger and more tearful.  
"No" Remember, never look them in they eye…eyes.

"PLEASE!?!?" …yeah….  
"NO!" Don't crack, Tenten!!

"PLEASE!?!" Gai and Lee knew she was cracking.  
"NO!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY IT!?!" And she cracked…

"FINE!! One bite." One bite couldn't possibly kill her.

After the cheer from Gai and Lee, sigh from Tenten, and roll of eyes full of prediction from Neji, a slice was presented in front of Tenten.

Tenten hesistantly took a small forkful and held it up. She looked at the piece…it looked edible, but so did last years…

She looked up at Gai and Lee full of happiness and then she turned to Neji who looked back with ,"well? What did you expect?" and sighed.

"Might as well get it over with' she thought.

The piece was 3 feet away from her mouth.

2 feet…

1 and a half foot…

1 foot…

Half a foot…

Almost most there…

The piece was finally in her mouth…and before Gai's, Lee's, and Neji's eyes she passed out frothing at the mouth…

"I knew this would happen," Neji said, picking up Tenten.

You gotta love tradition.

--author's note--

I nearly forgot it was Tenten's birthday until yesterday! I'm a bad Tenten fan...Well, enjoy!


	14. Green is always in Fashion

Naruto-

Results of the Makeover

Chapter 14- Greens always in fashion

Neji is always calm…well almost always…I think. Recently he's been more…angry. Don't ask me…just see for yourself…not over there! What are you!? A Sasuke fan!? Over there, where trees are falling and dust is rising a mile high. Sigh Not there, more to the left…almost there…aaaannnddd STOP! There! See it? No that isn't a mob of squirrels running away from Neji; they're just chasing Lee again. Now what's this? Interesting…listen to this. Zoom in on Lee.

"AHHHHH!! STOP!! I AM YOUR BELOVED FRIEND!! DON"T RIPE MY PANTS OFF!! NEJI! MY RIVAL!! JUST TALK TO TENTEN!! MOPING IS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR YOUTH!! AND APPARENTLY NOT FOR MINE EITHER!!" Ok, now let's just ignore Lee…yeah, let's really, the squirrels just ripped his pants off. It's not a pretty sight. Let's move on.

And there's Neji…and yes he's burning a tree with his glare. Amazing I know. Now tree-activist, don't get made at him from the fact that all the trees in the area are either dead, or riped to tiny minute pieces…they'll decompose and start the 'circle of life' again. The key I want you to get is the fact that is being…'written' on the trees. Right now, he wants to kill someone. Yes, I'm brilliant. No, you don't know who I am…or do you? Back to the huggable cuddly Neji…who is not so huggable or cuddly today. Want to know why? Great! We'll just have to back a few days.

-two days ago-

"NEJI!" Neji's beloved, or was beloved said, "Why are you acting this way!?"

Neji was frowning, like normal, but had a sense of violence, "That's failure of a chunnin is spending too much time with you."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not like he's missing the targets on purpose!?"

Neji raised an eyebrow, wow he's pissed...fine I'll stop talking, "Yes, he is."

"Well, even if it is. I can spend my own time however I want," she said crossing her arms, "And I feel like spending it with a failure of a chunnin rather than an idiotic bastard!" With that she marched off.

--back to today--

And that's when Neji's anger issues came up. For you see, since that day, Tenten hasn't shown up to training…and you can guess how Neji's feeling. The only thing that's stopping him from stomping over to her house is his pride. Ahhh, a big pride it is. So now we get to watch poor Neji torture the souls of trees…ah, how the mighty have fallen. So now the big question is; is Neji going to suck it up and lose his pride to get the girl that he loves and cherishes back!?

"I'm not apologizing," …well that answered our questions. Neji glared at Hinata who was glaring back.

"But, Nee-chan," Hinata pleaded with tears in her eyes, "You're acting like a big idiot!" ending by hitting Neji across the head. She crossed her arms and gave him the best Hyuuga glare she could muster, "The only reason why you're miserable and alone is because you don't trust Tenten!"

Neji's frown deepened, "It's not Tenten I don't trust," he muttered, "It's that stupid Chunnin."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "It's not like she wanted to be around that moron on purpose."

That caught his attention.

Hinata continued on, proding, or more like bashing, Neji with her imagination, yet so physical, stick, "And if you had been listening to her, rather than tuning her out," imaginary bash, "like you always do," bash, "You might of heard," bash, "You would have known that it was her mission to guide around the leader of the land of earth's son and wouldn't have been lonely and miserable as you are," bam bam bash twang! When she ended her lecture, all that was left of Neji's pride was the dust particles that were blowing away in the wind among pieces of Lee's pants.

When she saw her point had gotten to him, she nodded, content, and said on last suggestions, "The thing you have to decide now is what to do to get her back."

That night the door bell of Tenten's doorbell rang, when Tenten opened the door to her surprise she saw…a deliverer (Ha! Gotcha Suckers! –blows raspberry- you thought it was Neji didn't you!?) carrying a large cake box. She stared at it in drooling delight, both scaring the deliverer holding the cake but also the cake itself.

The deliverer's eye started twitching, "Err…delivery?"

Tenten snapped out of it, "Really, entirely for me!?"

"Um…sure…here, take it!" and the deliverer scampered away.

Tenten ran out the door after him, "Hey! Who's it from!?"

She stared at the cake. The cake box stared back and it was true love at first sight, atleast for Tenten that is. She opened the cake box to see a large chocolate cake with green frosting. She stepped back in shock and glared at it, "Evil Cake-eaters from above!" The cake had written on it, "I'm sorry… Don't make me say it again." …stupid Neji.

Tenten turned her back on the cake, "If I eat the cake that means I agree to his apology," she took a tiny peak at the cake, and pouted, "But if I don't eat the cake, I'll be wasting it! Mou! Stupid Neji!" She paused, and had an evil grin.

The next day of supposed training, Neji sat agitated, though it didn't show. After 10 minutes, Tenten showed up. She stood in front of her grinning. Neji looked at her apprensively.

After a long pause, Tenten interrupted the silence, "Did you mean that apology?"

"Hn"

Being the master of Neji-language, she understood perfectly to be, "Yes, don't make me say again…really," with a hint of, "I'll do anything to apologize at this point."

She shifted to the balls of her feet, "Then I guess you don't mind if I do this," and threw a shurikan to a tree. Neji just stared at her in shock as a cake fell to hit him on the head, smearing green frosting and chocolate cake all over him.

Tenten smeared some chocolate off of Neji's face and tasted it, "It was a nice try, but you're lucky this time pal," and skipped off.

--author's note--

Happy Day after Easter! ...yeah...hope you had a nice sugar high! So...oddly, today I'm lacking randomness...-cries- But don't worry! It shall come back one day (more like after one candy bar).

Bye!


	15. Whipped

Naruto-

Results of the Makeover

Chapter 15- Whipped

While the gang of girls were away, the guys come out to play…that is, if they were normal guys, but as we know, the guys of Naruto are no where near normal. Instead of enjoying the day by doing what guy normally do, they were just lounging around.

Naruto shifted from his position for the millionth time and sighed loudly, "I'M BORED!!" He turned to Sasuke hopefully, "Eh, Teme, let's fight!"

Sasuke from his postion in the shade, didn't even bother to muster a glare, "…no."

Naruto pouted and muttered, "Damn teme," he looked around, all the guys where loafing around, "Why are all of you so tired!?" he demanded.

Akamaru growled, Kiba patted him, "It's just to hot to do anything."

Which was true, it was so hot that even Lee had the "youth" sapped out of him and was now sleeping muttering about squirrels and pants.

Naruto sighed and leaned against the tree again, "Isn't it ironic that the first time in a long time we managed to get together, just us guys, we don't do anything?"

Shikamaru opened one eye, "What? Did you expect me to act differently?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, baka. Figures you wouldn't use what ever is up there floating in your head."

Naruto had steam coming out of his ears, literally, "TEME!" He jumped up and stood in front of Sasuke in a fight position, "Say that again to my face!?"

Sasuke mustered energy to glare at him, "I just did, baka," he waved a hand at him, "Go annoy Kakashi, I'm tired. Sakura had me doing the stupidest thing yesterday."

Shikamaru sighed in understanding, "What was it? Carry her bags for her? Comment on her clothing?"

"I wish," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes, "It would have been better," He glared at the ground, "She made me carry her purse."

The guys groaned in pity and understanding.

Kiba sniggered, "Well...that sucks. But you had it coming eventually. That comes with the territory."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji peered at him accusingly.

Neji finally said something besides 'hn,' "What territory?"

Kiba grinned and nudged Shino next to him, "Aww, look at that Shino. Poor naïve boyfriends," he grinned evilly at them, "Didn't you read it in the boyfriend manual?"

Being Naruto, he had to ask, "There was a manual?"

Everyone sweatdropped, except for Lee who was sleeping.

Choji spared everyone of having to explain by interrupting, "He was meaning metaphorically, Naruto."

Neji bristled, "Get on with the point. What comes?"

If it was possible, Kiba's grin turned more evil, "…it is the horror of all manly men. It comes and is impossible to avoid. They'll flutter they're eyes and you'll be their captive and victim. It is the worse punishment of all…being whipped."

Ones with girlfriends, being Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, stared curiously.

Sasuke scoffed, "I am not whipped."

Neji nodded in agreement, "Same here."

Choji sighed in pity, Kiba cackled, and Shino actually cracked a smile (an evil one, but a smile none of the less). Naruto was the only one who considered it deeply, "What are the signs of being whipped?"

Kiba smirk and gestured to Naruto, "Come here, my poor naïve student, and learn of the mysteries of the world."

The door opened to Sakura's apartment revealing the girls carrying bags and giggling. When they turned into the living room, the giggling promptly stopped. A large dark cloud of angst aura hung and clogged the room. Tenten blinked and whispered to Sakura, "Hey, what's up with the new decorations?" Sakura glared at her.

Hinata activated her Byukagan and peered.

Ino poked her, "So what do you see?"

Hinata squinted even more, "Give me a second…got it. It's Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru angsting."

The other girl's heads whiplashed, "NARUTO!? ANGSTING!!"

Hinata nodded casually, "Yup…so…who wants to ask?"

Before they could call war, Neji's voice rang from the cloud, "Ask!? It should be use asking!?"

"YEAH," Naruto yelled, "What kind of evil did you pull on us!?"

They heard Shikamaru muttered, "I knew women were the spawn of the devil."

"…hn," the girls sweatdropped, predicting who said this.

Sakura sighed, "This is getting ridiculous. I'm opening a window." She wadded through the cloud and the girls, safe from the cloud, heard some sounds.

"OW," Sakura yelled, "Stupid table."

A couple of thumps and rattles and then a high squeal, "WHO'S GRABBING ME!?"

Punches were heard and then silence passed, "…sorry," Sasuke, from what the spectators heard, painfully said. Sakura finally managed to get to a window without anyone else getting hurt.

Tenten got out her fan and helped the cloud move out.

Finally the room was clear and the girls could see a group of slouching depressed guys with pouts on their faces (in Neji and Sasuke's terms, it was a frown. They did _not_, as they claim, pout. Ever.)

Hinata raised an eyebrow at them, "So which one of you is going to tell us what' going on?"

Each of the boys glared at each other.

The girls rolled their eyes, 'boys,' they thought.

Hinata took the preemptive, "Naruto," Naruto's head slowly rose, hesitantly, "Do you want to tell me?"

"…maybe…"

Sakura held a finger to her temple. She would _not_ punch them…yet.

Tenten got impatient and did what only naturally a girl would do. She pulled out all the weapons…literally.

All the boy's heads snapped up when they heard a loud thud and saw Tenten with her scrolls unrolled, never a good sign, "OK, here's how it goes," she glared at them, "We can go the easy way or the hard way," she tilted her head and smirked, "And I don't mind either way. Extra target practice couldn't hurt."

The girls snickered on the inside when they saw the guys pale considerably.

Naruto, being the smart one in this situation, confessed, "The other guys said we were whipped," he gave them puppy eyes, "We're not are we?"

Hinata sweatdropped while Ino and Sakura was sighing in pity and Tenten was pouting that she couldn't use her weapons.

"Of course not, Naruto," she said, patting his head, "Why don't you go get us some snacks?" Naruto jumped up, energetically, like normal, and went into the kitchen.

Ino sat down on the chair, "I'm so tired," she moaned. Shikamaru instantly got concerned, "Want me to get anything for you?"

Ino smiled, "Some tea and some moshi would be nice."

Sakura sat next to her and frowned, "But I don't have any moshi," she pondered a moment, "But now that I think about it, I want some too. Sasuke?" She fluttered her eyes at him.

He glared at her for a moment, then rolled his eyes, "What kind?"

Sakura clapped her hands happily, "Chocolate! Thanks, Sasu-kun!"

Neji, next to 'Sasu-kun,' snorted.

He glared at him.

As Tenten put her weapons back, she called to Neji, "Neji-kun! Can you help me carry the bags in?"

Sasuke, on his way out the door, snorted at Neji, who was getting up.

As all the boys were doing their bidding, the girls looked at each other and after a long pause all laughed their butts off.

Tenten paused in the middle of her laughing, "Right…they are _so_ not whipped, are they?"

Sakura smirked, "of course not."

--author's note--

One thing about Fanfic, I don't like is that it won't let me properly form paragraphs...it annoys me and probably annoys you when you go nearly blind. If anyone knows how to fix this, I'd love to know.

But on the other hand. Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've updated and I apologize, but last semester of senior year has been a major drag. But on the positive side, Summer is coming up so I'll have plenty of time to work on my stories!! Yay!!

So you guys know what to do...yes we all must molest...just joking. There's this weird guy at my school that's all perverted and keeps trying to molest my friends...they are thoroughly disturbed now. The sad thing is that he's of my ethnicity...and it makes me look oh so bad...maybe I should kill him...smirk...fun.

So see you guys next time.

NinjaPower signing out!


	16. Rare scenes scene 1

Naruto-

Results of the Makeover

Chapter 16- Rare scenes; scene 1

There are some things that some will never happen in Konoha…and there are things that some will never _see_ happen in Konoha.

"You said what!?" Sakura said in shock. Sakura and Tenten stared at Ino.

Ino crossed her arms and frowned, "What!? You make it seem like I said I was pregnant or something."

Tenten continued to gape in disbelief, "I would believe that more than what you're telling us now."

Sakura nodded, "Yup, what your saying is virtually impossible."

Ino scoffed, "No, it's not. I can totally not talk to Shikamaru for a day," she shrugged and grinned, "It's all about mental control."

Sakura gave her an even look and muttered, "Which you lack," that caused Ino to glare at her and Tenten to elbow her.

Tenten sighed, "Ino, be practical," Ino interrupted with a, "Like you are," which Tenten ignored, "You live next door to him. You're childhood friends. I mean, you're on the same fricken' team!" Tenten stood up and threw her hands up in the air, "You not talking to Shikamaru is like Chouji going on a diet!"

"Chouji tried going on a diet on time," Ino commented which caused Tenten to pause in mid-rant, "Really!? No way!"

Sakura cut her off, "Not the point," she said to Tenten, and turned to Ino, "Think this through a little more clearly."

SLAM "I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE!! I DECIDED AND THAT'S IT!" Ino yelled and ran out of the room.

Tenten tilted her head, "Why exactly is she doing this?"

Sakura raised a brow at the sight of Ino left behind, "It's all of the delicate balance, dear."

Ino was failing miserably. And he wasn't helping that he kept following her around. She nearly yelled at him twice for smoking, five times for being so annoying, and once for just being an ass. Luckily she stopped herself in time, or in other words Shikamaru gave an smirk of acknowledged doom on Ino's part. She looked down at her watch for the millionth time that hour. 8:30…great, she managed to survive 15 minutes of pure silence with him. She really needed to find somebody, _anybody,_ to talk to.

As she passed Ichiaraku, she spotted Lee and Gai, she did say anybody. She took a deep breath and ignored Shikamaru's amused and disturbed face as she walked up to Lee and Gai. She smiled, "Hi, you two. How's it going?" She blinked the light out her eyes from Lee and Gai's grin, "Simply wonderful!! My Leenda is simply a bundle of light in my wonderfully dismal world!!" Ino winced in her mind; he called his world wonderfully dismal? She'd hate to find out what he considered horribly dismal?

As Lee and Gai chatter on, WITHOUT BREATHING, Ino was shocked to find out that they could talk more than she could. The only good thing is that they really didn't seem to want or expect a response so she could mentally, and physically though she didn't realize at the moment, cringe in relative privacy.

Three hours later…yes three, she checked her watch and timed it, she was free when Lee and Gai claimed they had "other" things to do. Thank god for "other" things, whatever they might be. Now it was 11:30, she peered around, yes! Shikamaru was sleeping! She innerly cackled, she get away and avoid him for the rest of the day. She double checked. Eyes shut? Check. Air bubble? Check. She pondered, she couldn't be too careful, now couldn't she? She looked around and grinned. She picked up a Korean beef and waved it in front of his nose…no response. Great! He was perfectly asleep. She quietly crept away. Once out of the region, she ran like the wind! After ten minutes of running, she stopped panting, "Finally!"

A voice behind her asked, "Finally what?" Ino froze, maybe if she ignored it, it would go away.

"Well?" the voice drawled. Ino frowned, she made it this far, she was not going to lose!

Shikamaru behind her smirked, he wasn't a genius for nothing. He knew exactly when Ino "escaped." It's not like Lee or Gai were being quiet or anything. Ino really needed to train more. If was right, which he mostly was, she was going to crack at any time.

Ino did what first came to mind, screamed. Later she would whack herself, but now, a little busy screaming. Shikamaru apparently hadn't calculated this, for he was patting her head and didn't have a bored expression on his face, "Whoa, Ino, what's the matter?"

Like she was going to fall for that, she glared at him and punched his face. He was too surprised to dodge. She pulled out a piece of a paper and wrote something on it. And then ran away…this day was turning out just spiffy.

Shikamaru stared at the sky that was currently covered by a piece a paper…and stared at what it said…it kept ringing in his mind. Glaring at the paper he rose…this calls for revenge.

Ino locked herself in the spot that he'd least check. Only a couple more hours and she'd finally win. After how many years of losing to him!? This time it was her victory!

"Where could she be!?" Shikamaru yelled. Yes, yelled, disgruntled after a five hour search for her, he headed home. Ignoring his mom on the way in, he plopped on his bed…or would have, if it weren't for the fact that someone was already in his bed. Sighing and admitting defeat, he crawled in with her, hoping that he wouldn't be killed tomorrow morning.

Next morning…

"AAAAAHHHHHHH, SHIKAMARU, YOU IDIOT!!"

--author note--

It's been a while, but school is finally over and I'm not a college student. Forgive me, but it might take me a while to get back into updating. I've been corrupted by school (who hasn't) but now I have free time until September when I'm off.

So be prepared for more chapters!

NinjaPower back in groove!


	17. Rare scenes 2

Naruto-

Results of the Makeover

Chapter 17- Rare scenes 2

Boredom always equals some kind of trouble and Sasuke was reminded of this on an off day where the whole gang got togesther when the conversation went from training (one of his favorite subjects) to shopping (tolerant for while it was torture to hold the bags, he could try to sneak a look at Sakura changing with his jutsu) to boys (which was just plain awkward for the boys) to finally the pains of his torture and pure enjoyment of other's tortures, rare sights in Konoha.

"Shut up," Ino yelled, "How was I suppose to know that Shikamaru would be a pervert and try to sneak one in!?"

Shikamaru next to her, rolled his eyes, "It's not called 'sneaking one in' if it's they're own bed."

Tenten sighed, "I would have paid millions to see Ino quiet for a whole day. Too bad it'll never happen again."

Shikamaru had a mischievous smirk on his face, "You never know, it could."

Sakura tilted her head in thought, "You know, there are a lot of thing that I would pay millions to see."

"Believe it," Naruto enthusiastically agreed, "Like Jiraiya not being perverted for a whole day."

"That would take a metal cage, chains, antichakra binder and him being blindfolded, muffed, and tied up, and knocked unconscious," Neji muttered.

"Yup," Hinata agreed, "I'd pay to see Sasuke not being emo for a whole day. No offense to you," she quickly commented towards Sasuke who was glaring at her.

"Too late," Sakura grinned towards a borderline sulking Sasuke, "He's done that already."

"EEEHHHH!!" came a perfectly timed response from everyone except Shino whose only response was raising his eyebrows and bugs pausing in mid-air and Neji who was smirking openly and nearly cackling.

Sakura sighed dramatically happily reminiscing Sasuke's pain and embarrassment, "Once upon a time, also known as August twenty-fourth, two years ago at exactly

8:30," not noticing the weird glances headed her way, she continued, "Sasuke accidently took some estrogen pills instead of his anti-depressant pills."

Shino finally spoke to Sasuke, "You take anti-depressant pills?"

"Long story," Sasuke muttered.

"How do you accidently take estrogen pills?" Choji asked, offering his chips to Sasuke in understanding pity, which Sasuke took to prevent him from having to say anything else.

"The pills look exactly the same," Sakura happily answered, "They're both pink and round."

Kiba looked skeptical, "They make anti-depressant pills pink?"

"I wonder what drugged idiot came up with that concept," Ino asked.

"Obviously a not depressed one," Shikamaru replied.

"Back to the story on hand," Sakura continued, "So Sasuke took them, and they were high doses of estrogen pills so he was totally anti-emo."

Chouji interrupted, "One question I have is why were there estrogen pills there anyways?"

"Maybe Sakura's hoping that it'll help her grow a chest," Ino snickered, which Sakura threw a pillow at her in response.

"I do not take estrogen pills," Sakura defended, "They happened to just be there. I was going to deliver them to a patient that day."

"Right," Tenten said drawing out the word, "You just 'happened' to leave out some estrogen pills that just 'happened' to look exactly like Sasuke's and he just 'happened' to take them, isn't it?"

Shikamaru deciphered it, "Or she happened to leave them there purposely for some entertainment."

Sasuke now glared towards a stuttering Sakura, "I have no idea what he means," Sasuke pulled something from his back pocket, "No Sasuke. Don't show it to them!!" Sakura tackled him through the bamboo door and the rest of them watched in amazement as a large dust cloud rolled away.

"Awww," Hinata sighed, "I wanted to hear what happened."

"I'd rather not," Neji said.

--author's note--

I'd pay millions to see Sasuke anti-emo for a day as well. I'd also pay millions for the perfect guy as well. Oh well, I don't have a single million so I guys I won't be seeing of that anytime soon.

Have a nice summer everyone and don't turn brown (unless you're already brown).

NinjaPower signing out.


	18. Long Story

Naruto-

Results of the Makeover

This is a tie in from last chapter, so if you didn't read last chapter...do it now!

Chapter 18- Long story

"Well that was embarrassing," Chouji commented the next day after Sasuke's rare scene was exposed, "For some."

"Not really," Kiba said, "It was more hilarious."

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered.

"Aww, did someone forget to take their anti-depressants?" Naruto grinned, poking at Sasuke.

"I really want to hear the story why you are taking them," Kiba asked, "Because they obviously aren't working."

Sasuke glared at him, "Long story."

Neji was inwardly gleeful at the torture Sasuke was going through, "We have time. Plenty of time."

As predicted, Sasuke glared at them, "And what if I don't want to tell?"

Shino, who suddenly came out of nowhere shocked them all, "Well…I guess we'll just have to force it out of you." He widely grinned and had a twisted look in his eye. His bugs buzzed around him happily.

All the guys except for Shino and Kiba slowly edged back.

Kiba grinned widely and waved, "Yo Shino! Perfect timing!"

Shino resumed his calm façade and pushed up his sunglasses, "I didn't want to miss this."

Sasuke had mostly regained his cool, "Is everyone enjoying my pain?"

"Yup," everyone said at the same time.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, let's just get it over with. It started 2 months ago."

--Flashback mode (two months ago)--

"Sasuke!" Sasuke lifted his head to see Sakura running towards him.

He nodded towards her.

When she caught up to him, she looped her arm around his, "So how did training go today?"

Sasuke muttered the among the lines of, "Stupid sensei."

Giggling Sakura sympathized with him, "Don't blame Kakashi-sempai. Only a week more of probation and then everything's good."

Remembering the past, Sasuke hugged Sakura close to him, "Thanks."

"No problem," Sakura smiled, "Now let's go, I'm starving!"

Then afterwards the conversation was casual.

When they got to the restaurant, Sakura brought up a strange topic.  
"We discovered something amazing today!"

Sasuke looked up and asked silently.

Sakura perfectly understanding answered, "We made a new type of pill today. It helps depressed people."

"…and this is amazing how?"

Sakura pouted, "It makes them _not_ depressed."

Sasuke blinked trying to figure out the underlying meaning behind her bringing it up.

Sakura sighed, "Like you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not depressed."

"Really?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"It's being emo."

"…emo. Right…"

Now Sakura and Sasuke were in a battle of the will.

Finally Sasuke cracked (again repeatedly), "I'm not being your guinea pig."

Sakura blinked innocently, "I wasn't asking you to be my guinea pig," she pulled a small bottle from a pocket, "It's already been tested!"

The little bottle in her hand seemed to smirk and Sasuke. He would _not_ lose to some stupid pills!

She leaned forward, "I think this would really help you."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Not even for me, your loving girlfriend?" she had a sad puppy dog face on her face, Sasuke sighed.

"It's not going to work this time."

An invisible halo appeared on top her head, "What's not going to work?"

A twitch came on to him, "That."

Sakura mentally swore and changed plans, "You know. A real man wouldn't be afraid to take these."

Sasuke gave her an even look.

"Fine," she glared, "I'll stop pestering you."

In the middle of the night, Sasuke woke up to get a drink. When he came into the kitchen, he saw the little bottle on the table. He stared at it and ignored it.

In the morning, he went to training. In the middle of training, something can at him and conked him on his head. When he picked it up, it was the small bottle. Muttering curses at it, he tossed it into a bush.

Walking home that afternoon, Sasuke walked by a fence and froze. Slowly turning his head, he saw the bottle. His eye started to twitch and he grabbed the bottle and ran home.

At home was Sakura calmly sitting on the table reading a magazine, he slammed the bottle on the table, "Fine! You win! I'll take these stupid pills! Happy?"

Sakura glanced from the harmless little bottle to Sasuke agitated face, "…sure."

He stalked of leaving the little bottle on the table. She stared at the bottle again, "I could have sworn I left that in the cupboard."

--End Flashback--

Sasuke ended with a sigh, "And that's how I ended up taking those pills."

The other guys stared at him in dumbfound amazement.

Shikamaru started slowly, "So… you're saying that bottle was following you?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well that wasn't as interesting as I thought it would be," Kiba said, getting up, "I'm going to go back to training. You coming, Shino?"

Shino got up and nodded.

"See you," Kiba said as he and Shino left.

Everyone soon left after that except for Sasuke.

Sasuke meditated for a bit before opening her eyes. Staring back at him was the bottle.

"…"

The others chatting among each other all halted when they heard a girlish scream.

"What the heck was that!?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru glanced towards Sasuke's direction, "I have a feeling that I really don't want to know."

--author's note--

Obviously the medicine isn't tested enough

NinjaPower signing out!


	19. Who's the Bastardest of them all!

Naruto-

Results of the Makeover

I do not own any aspect of Naruto especially not the bastards mentioned in this chapter. That is all. Proceed and enjoy...that is a command.

Chapter 19- Who's the Bastardest of them all!?

There was a party going on, naturally at Sasuke's place for the large place lacking peeking walls, and naturally there were two groups, girls and guys.

"So, Temari," Ino said, the Suna group happened to be in town for a week visit along with Matsuri who was overwhelmed by all the new people, "How are things in Suna?"

Temari shrugged, "You know, stupid idiots, reconstruction, and so forth,"

"Have the Councilmen been giving you anymore trouble?" Sakura asked.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Temari repeated slowly, "That was the stupid idiot part."

Tenten laughed, "I can totally see that," she turned to Matsuri, "So what's it's like having Gaara as a teacher?"

Blushing and stuttering, Matsuri replayed a past Hinata, "H-h-he's a very good teacher and I'm learning a lot," she paused frowning, all the girls leaned in on concern, "Except…"

Sakura urged her on, "Except?"

Matsuri quickly checked behind her to make sure he wasn't listening and double checked before replying, "Except he's such a bastard sometimes!"

The other girls paused for a moment after Matsuri gave her answer before all bursting into loud laughter. The guys paused from their conversation to see all the girls laughing their butts off, tearing up, and thumping on things, except for a confused Matsuri who was red and scared at the same time.

-

After 15 minutes of laughter, which made the guys more confused by the fact that every time that one of them would look over towards them, they'd start bursting again, the laughter had settled down into choking giggles and strange twitches at the mouth.

"Ano…" Matsuri started-she had been staring in shock the entire time- "What exactly was so funny?"

Ino took the imaginary baton, "Take a look over there," she pointed towards the guys. Matsuri obediently did so, "What do you see?"

Matsuri looked for a long time…and turned back with a confused look, "They're…all guys?"

Sakura took the next lap, "Look carefully at how they act," she pointed towards Shikamaru's lack of attention to Sasuke's, Neji's, and Gaara's glare, "Now what do you see?"

Tilted her head, the student furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, "Nara-san has a short attention span and Hyuga-san, Sensei, and Uchiha-san have eye problems?"

This nearly caused another long laughing hysterics if it wasn't for great self-control.

"Close," Tenten strugged to be semi-serious, "What did you call Gaara before?"

"…A bastard?"

"Very good," Tenten said, "Now by comparsion of actions among the guys, who else exhibits the same characteristics?"

"Wow," Temari muttered, "That's major sophisticated talk there, are you sure you don't want to apply for a genius prodigy accreditation?"

Tenten just glared in response.

Everyone else listening sweat dropped except for Matsuri who was a dedicated student.

"All the guys except for Uzumaki-san and Inuzaka-san are bastards?"

"Ding ding ding ding ding!!" Ino exclaimed, "And we have a winner!"

-

"Now the next question is," Temari said, glancing towards the unknowing fools, "who's the most bastardest of them all?"

Silence once again fell upon the group. Each thought seriously.

"Neji," Tenten said.

Sakura gave her a sarcastic look, "Oh my gosh, we had _no_ idea you were going to say that."

Tenten gave a cheeky smile, "Just like we all knew you were going to say Sasuke?"

Temari joined the accusers, "I can bet that Ino's going to say Shikamaru."

"No, actually not," Ino said, causing a reactions varying from, "huh?" to "Oh my god, it's the apocalypse!" She continued ignoring them, "I'm going to have to go with Sasuke."

"Well well well, hasn't the old fangirl mindset come back with a vengeance," Tenten smirked.

Ino glared back.

Matsuri voiced her vote, "Based on what I heard, I think it would have to be Uchiha-san."

Temari nodded, "I'm going to Sasuke too."

Hinata who had been watching the show for a while now, finally said something, "According to my count, Sasuke wins."

"Why Sasuke?" Tenten demanded to know, stubborn as always, "Neji nearly killed his cousin," and quickly turned to Hinata, "Sorry for reminding you."

Hinata waved it off, "Past is past. Neji's improved."

"Exactly," Sakura picked right off where they left off, "Neji has _lost_ some of his bastardness thanks to a certain _someone_," and gave the someone a look.

Tenten held her hands up in innocence, "I didn't do anything."

Temari crossed her arms, "Right," and Ino joined in the double teaming counting it on her fingers, "You just happened to make him fall in love with you, become you girlfriend, make him bend to your every whim," and dramatically paused, "Oh yeah, you also made him do the '10-step to be more social' program."

"That was for his own good," Tenten pleaded in defense, "He was scaring the local children."

Hinata, acting as the judge, waved that argument aside, "Invalid argument, try again."

Matsuri, now unofficially voted as the sympathetic one, conforted Tenten, "Compared to the others, Hyuga-san isn't the most bastardest, but he's third place!"

"Who's last?" Tenten muttered.

Matsuri didn't lose any of her brightness, "Nara-san."

"Hey," Ino countered, "Why is he last?"

Temari gave her a 'get serious' look, "Ino, Shikamaru doesn't do anything, the only thing he does to qualify as being a bastard is be a genius and have a bad attitude."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Ino sighed and shrugged, "That's true. Moving on."

"The great debate," Hinata diplomatically lead, "is between Gaara and Sasuke."

"Sasuke," Temari, Matsuri, Ino, and Sakura said.

"Well," Tenten had to admit, "Sasuke wins."

"What does he win?" Matsuri wanted to know.

"The opportunity to be blamed for whatever and whenever bad things happen."

Tenten got up to get some more snacks and knocked over a cup.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, "It's your fault!"

Sasuke from the other side of the room was confused to say the least.

--author's note--

Now the official question has been answered. Sasuke has been crowned the most bastardest of them all!

May we all rejoice and blame Sasuke for everything that happens, like I'm blaming him for the mental block on one of my other stories!

NinjaPower signing out!


	20. Who's the Scariest of them all?

Naruto-

Results of the Makeover

- An important message. I do not own anything Narutoish. That is all.-

Chapter 20- Who's the scariest of them all?

Unknowingly, on the other side of the room, the boys were also judging the girls.

"Man they're scary," Shikamaru muttered scratching his head, "They're like banshees…except with weapons and the potential to kill happily."

Humms of agreement came in response.

After a moment of silence and confusion from a loud screech of laughter from the other side of the room, Kiba made a random statement, "I think Sakura's the scarriest out of them all."

There was a clear silence of deliberation.

"Tenten," Neji finally commented.

Chouji paused midbite, "Isn't it odd to call your girlfriend scary?"

"That's what makes her so scary."

"Think about it," Naruto grinned happily, "If he does anything wrong, Tenten will have the urge to go after him and he has to deal with her when she's stressed/mad/or pissed," his grin grew widder, "I'd pity you if it weren't so funny."

"Agreed," Kankuro chuckled absentmindly patting his puppet, "Thank kami I'm not her boyfriend. Though having two girls fight over you is kind of scary. Isn't it Shikamaru?"

Kankuro received a disgusted look.

Akamaru yipped. "That's true," Kiba commented then translated, "Its better that girls are fighting over you than running away or avoiding you…oh," he ackwardly cleared his throat, "Sorry, Shino."

There was a newly formed space between Shino and his slowly releasing bugs, "It's alright."

The atmosphere got quiet again with Shino's obvious lie.

"Sakura."

The boys turned to look at a serious pondering Sasuke rubbing his chin.

"Sakura," everyone repeated now considering it. And as if on signal, everyone shuddered.

"Pity to you man, pure pity," Kiba sighed.

"I'd rather be possesed by two Shukakus than date her," Gaara commented deadly serious.

"I'd rather have to starve than date her," Chouji added.

Shikamaru joined in, "I'd rather have to do missions 24/7 and give up sleeping."

"I'd rather give up ramen."

"I'd give up training."

Everyone paused and looked at Neji, who commented last.

Neji glared, "I'm serious."

"That's how bad it is," Kiba winced, "Though she's kind of cute- Ok really cute, really cute," he amended quickly after Sasuke's glare, "She's really scary. Let's thank Sasuke for saving us all!"

There was a chorus of gratitude and happiness to Sasuke's annoyance.

"SASUKE! It's your fault!"

Kiba thumped his back, "Thanks again man."

The only response of a disgruntled muttering.

-----Author's note----

I'm back from the dead and not as moldy! ....wow, it's really quiet isn't it? Anyways, It's summer! It's summer. Celebrate!

NinjaPower


	21. Rare scenes 3

Naruto

Results of the Makeover

----

Chapter 21- Rare Scenes 3

"We never did hear about the incident where Chouji went on a diet did we?" Tenten randomly brought up one day.

Ino paused in mid-sip, "I didn't, did I?"

"I actually want to know," Sakura leaned forward, "Come one. This is a perfect time to tell us."

Hinata nodded.

"Well," Ino paused for a second, "Some of the details are hazy, but I'll tell you as best as I can. It was a couple of years ago during the summer."

-

_Couple of years ago during the summer_

Ino and Shikamaru were greedily gobbling food down since Chouji was distracted.

"She was so pretty," he sighed, resting his head on his hands, "Her cheeks were pink as cherry sugar drops and she had the sweetest smile. She was really nice too. She didn't laugh even when the other people in the store were.

Shikamaru cast a confused look at Ino.

"He was grocery shopping," Ino explained whispering, snatching another piece of yakinuki from the grill.

Shikamaru nodded understanding before turning Chouji out again.

"Ino."

Ino jumped out cheeks bulging. She painfully swallowed her mouthful before gesturing Chouji to go on.

"I need your help to ask her out."

"Me?" Ino repeated, "What do you want me to do? Help you practice, dress you up, what?"

"Help me go on a diet."

Shikamaru's bowl dropped and cracked spilling soy sauce, but no one paid attention to it.

While Ino was helping Shikamaru clean up in the bathroom, Shikamaru was still in shock, "Did I hear what I heard?"

"Y-y-yeah," she replied uncertain, "I can't believe it. After all these years of telling him to do so, he decided to do it on his own."

"So are you going to help him?"

She shot him a look that had him wanting to run for the hills.

Shikamaru sighed clicking the timer when Chouji passed, "20: 21. Five more laps to go."

Chouji huffed, "Water."

He sighed tossing a bottle for Chouji to fumble to catch, "Don't know why you're going through all this. If she likes you, it wouldn't matter if you went on a diet or not."

"I want to be something worthy of her," Chouji finally responded after gulping down half of the bottle, "I'm not good enough for her like this."

Shikamaru sighed, knowing that nothing would stop him, "Where's Ino?"

"She's cooking."

An eyebrow cocked, "Ino…cooking…well now I've seen everything."

At that moment, Ino came running towards them, "Hey guys."

She stopped next to Chouji, "Good job. Take a break." She held up a triple layer bento, "Here. Ino's completely healthy bento."

"You made that all by yourself?" Shikamaru's voice held complete disbelief and doubt.

"Fine," she gritted, "Mom helped me. It's certified good. When dad ate it for a week, he lost ten pounds."

"Ah," Shikamaru nodded, "I remember. He was telling my dad that he lost it due to barfing it out." He wisely shut up at the look Ino sent him.

"Yosh!" Ino cheered, "Let's keep it up!"

-

Present

"How much did he manage to lose?" Sakura asked. They all were clinging on to Ino's every word. Even the cake they bought remained untouched in the center of the table.  
"Ah, this I remember exactly," Ino proudly said, "Twenty-five full pounds."

"I don't remember Chouji looking any different though," Hinata said.  
"Well," Ino sighed

-

_Couple of years ago during the summer after some weeks_

"AHHHH!" Ino yelped when they entered Chouji's room.

They had rushed over after Chouji had stopped coming to training for a while.

Even Shikamaru stopped dead at the door. There were wrappers everywhere in the room and in the middle was a now fat again Chouji gloomfully eating a five pound block of chocolate whole.

"Chouji," Ino didn't know where to step, "What happened? The diet?"

"I'll never diet again!" Chouji stuffed the rest of the block into his stomach.

Ino heard Shikamaru gag next to her.

"Chouji," she kicked aside some wrappers to get to him, "Put down the food and talk to us. What happened?"

"My broken heart is what happened!" Chouji bawled, "Right when I was about to ask her out, guess what?"

"What?"

Ino held back a shudder when he grabbed her shirt with his stained hands and said loudly with his odorous breath, "Her boyfriend showed up! He was everything I wasn't. I was such a fool."

His grip suddenly released, she fell back among the wrappers.

"I swear," Chouji stood suddenly holding a long sausage stick like a sword, "I will never diet again!" Cue the music.

-

Present

"And that's what happened." Ino nodded saddened, "All that hard work gone. Just like that."

"It's really odd that none of us noticed it," Tenten commented, "You think one of us would have known."

"Who was the girl anyways?" Sakura asked.

"It was the ramen girl."

"You mean the ramen shop owner's daughter?" They all stared at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Ino nodded, "That's why Chouji has a hard time with ramen now."

"Well that explains two things," Tenten said, satisfied with that, "Well I have training, so later."

Sakura and Hinata soon left after that, leavng Ino with a whole cake.

-

Making sure no one was around, she eagerly took a forkful. Lifting it up to her mouth, she prepared to experience happiness.

"INO!"

Happiness postponed.

Chouji sat in the chair where Sakura had been sitting, "I need your help. I'm going on a diet."

---

thanks for reading.

NinjaPower


	22. A Day in the Hinata

Naruto

-

Results of the Makeover

-

Chapter 22- A day of the Hinata

Now it was pretty much well known through out Konoha that Hinata wasn't the same sweet shy weak girl that she used to be. It used to be common that she would stutter, but now it was common to see her trusting frying pan (although some questioned why she used a frying pan when no one had ever seen her cook before). But didn't completely change, she still stuttered around Naruto (who still remained clueless about her unwavering feelings).

The lesser well payed attention to sibling, Hanabi, had soon developed a deep respect for her older sibling after seeing how her weakness weren't really weakness and Hinata made the frying pan look like such a cool weapon. But as they were Hyugas, they didn't release their secrets so easily, and so this is Hanabi ended up in her certain situation.

"You're stalking your sister," Konohamaru repeated again, more for himself than a question.

"I am. Now shut up before she sees you," Hanabi pushed him back behind a fence, "I am determined to find out the answer to my lifelong question."

"Lifelong?"

"Fine, a couple years long question."

Konohamaru sighed, "And that question would be?"

"Ah," her eyes widen, "She's on the move. Come on."

"Why am I doing this with you?" His scarf trudged along behind him, saddened.

"Because she thinks I'm on a date with you, so that way when she uses Byakugan, she'll see me with you and won't be suspicious."

He blinked incredulous, "We're dating?"

"Fake dating," she gave him a serious look to emphacize it.

"Got it," he nodded adjusting his headband, "So we're stalking her."

"She's going to the ramen stand."

He peered from over her shoulder, "Where Naruto-sensei is?"

"Yup," she frowned. Then an idea appeared. Konohamaru didn't notice, but a glint appeared in her eye, "You want some ramen?"

"I thought we were stalking her?"

She hung bait before him, "Free ramen."

And he snatched it like a fool.

"Hi, nee-chan," Hanabi sat at the stand near Hinata.

"Sensei!" Konohamaru and Naruto had a brother bonding moment.

"What are you guys up to?" Naruto looked from his bowl, half filled with noodles. Whatever her sister found charming about him was questionable.

"Nothing much," Konohamaru shrugged, next to Hanabi, "Just sta-"

"Going for a walk," Hanabi finished for him, elbow pushed deep into a sensitive spot.

"That's nice," Hinata smiled.

The wounded muttered a reponse.

In the middle of their meal, a couple of guys came up to them, "Hey, there cuties," towards Hinata and Hanabi, "Why don't you ditch these guys and come with us?"

One sent a suggestive wink towards Hanabi that Hinata caught. She got up from her seat that with an aura that even the strange guys sensed.

In her impeccable, Hyuga manners, Hinata perfected the role of a snarling beast hidden in sheeps clothing, "Why don't you guys try somewhere else?"

One was stupid, "Who do you think you are?"

A loud whack and a thud later, and the sap of a fool layed on the ground in front of the ramen stand.

"That's my sister, you bastard," Hinata held up a frying pan menacingly, "Take a hike."

The other guys quickly dragged their fallen comrade stuttering apologies.

"Dang it," Hanabi cursed.

The two guys sent each other confused looks, "What?"

"I was too busy imagining the guys dead to pay attention to where Hinata hid that frying pan!"

"…That's your couple year long question?"

"Yes," Hanabi frowned, "She won't tell me."

"And I don't plan it for a long time," Hinata calmly sat back down, "There comes an age where this is taught. It was passed down from Auntie down to me and you'll learn when you are of age."

"It's a family skill?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Konohamaru blinked, "I'd be amazed if it wasn't so disturbing."

----

I really want to learn that skill as well. Where does she hide that frying pan when she isn't using it?

NinjaPower signing out!


End file.
